A New Years Game of Truth or Dare
by this SHIP of FOOLS
Summary: Rose is going over to the Burrow for a gathering of Weasleys and friends on New Years Eve. What will happen, and what situations with the cousins get themselves into? It all startes with Truth or Dare, but ends with a countdown.  cheesy summary, i know..
1. New Year's Eve

**Hey! Hi! Hola! Bonjour! Salut! ... I've run out of ways to say hello... :( eh, oh well. In this wonderful fanfic you are about to read, Scorpius and crew are about twenty, while lily, lysander, loran etc. are nineteen. Roxanne is eighteen.**

**I know Truth or Dare is overdone, as is New Year's eve... but have you ever seen them done _together_?**

**Disclaimer: I neither own anything by J.K. Rowling, nor do I claim to or will ever.**

* * *

><p>New Year's Eve. I had a stupid "family get-together" that I had to go to. Ugh. All of my family, including all my annoying cousins, will be there. All of them. (And that's a lot) Well, at least Al will be there to endure it with me.<p>

"Rosie! We have to go!"

Mum calls. Must leave.

"Coming, mum!"

I rechecked my appearance in the mirror. A blue, slouchy tee ("OMG it's so cute, Rose!", Lily had said when she insisted on buying it for me) that I had no idea why I was wearing, a pair of jeans, and a Weasley Sweater knit in light blue with a silver "R".

I mentally prepared for torture, but I'm afraid I misjudged exactly what kind of torture I would be subjected to.

We flooed to The Burrow. As soon as I had stepped inside the threshold, an invisible force (named Albus Severus Potter) yanked me down the hallway before I could even say hello to my other relatives. Al dragged me into one of the guest bedrooms and locked the door. I was surprised by the sight.

About eight people were sitting in a circle on the floor: Lily, her boyfriend Lysander, Lorcan (currently single), Emily (also single), Roxy (undetermined relationship status, you can never tell with her), Albus, Alice (Albus's girlfriend), and Scorpius (my extremely sexy-hot boyfriend that was not supposed to be here). In fact, neither Alice, Emily, nor him were supposed to be here.

"Scorpius!" I ran and plopped down on the floor beside him and gave him a big hug, "What are you doing here?"

"You're not happy to see me?" he teased.

"Of course I'm happy to see you, Scor. What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here. This is a family gathering and if my parents catch you..."

"Don't worry." he said, smirking and dragging me closer to him.

"We're playing Truth or Dare." Alice interrupted.

I relaxed. Okay. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"Alice. Truth or Dare?" asked Roxy.

"Truth." she said.

"How far are you in your relationship with Al?"

Alice looked surprised.

"What? You didn't think I would just ask you an innocent question? We're all between the ages of eighteen and twenty. We're allowed to ask inappropriate questions." She sniffed, then winked mischievously, reminding everyone distinctly of her father. Who knew what Roxanne would do with the information she was about to acquire.

Alice looked down, avoiding everyone's eyes. "Just snogging."

Roxy rolled eyes. "Come on. You'll have to be more descriptive than that."

Alice sighed. "There's not much more to tell..." she said.

I snorted. There was a lot more to tell. I mean, I know they hadn't has sex yet, but they were probably almost there. Albus, the infamous Weasley Blush now rising on his face, said quickly, "Alice, it's your turn for asking the questions."

Roxy stuck her tongue out and the game continued. Lysander was dared to kiss someone other than his girlfriend, with a specified amount of time of longer than three seconds. Lily was surprisingly okay with this at first. That is, until the kiss ended. When it ended, with Lysander pulling back as quickly a possible and begging her forgiveness, she snogged him for a very long time.

Lysander turned to me. "Truth or Dare, Rosieee?" he asked mischievously.

"Dare." I replied. I was feeling a bit daring today.

"Okay. This is a sort of 'couple dare' seeing as Scorpius has a part in it. Here it is: He has to give you a hickey close enough to your breast to look scandalous, but not on it. I don't want you to have to take your bra off. So, take off your shirt and in the morning, you have to wear a shirt low enough to expose it."

Oh no. Not only would that imply that Scor and I had had sex, but it would look completely odd if I wore a low shirt, as I had never worn them. It would seem out of place and my family would think something was up and dad would get mad because he thought Scor and I had had sex and...

"Are you up for it, Rose? You know that if you forfeit, you have to be Truthed and skip the next turn." Lysander said. He knew I would give in. They all did.

I sighed. "I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"

I took off my blue shirt, revealing my bra. It wasn't extremely sexy or lacy or anything..., but it wasn't a normal, white cotton one either. It was black and silky with no lace what-so-ever. Before I knew what was happening, Scorpius had grabbed my hip and planted his lips right above my breast.

Lily giggled. Alice grinned. Lysander and Al laughed.

I gasped.

It was the oddest feeling, but started to feel sort of nice after I got used to the unusual sensation of Scorpius's cold lips on my warm skin. Then, as soon as it had started, it was over.

I looked around, blushing slightly. Scorpius had shifted away from me when he had stopped and was now looking at his lap. He never blushed, but I could still tell that he was embarrassed. I wanted to tell him it was fine, but I didn't.

I looked down at the fading, pinkish mark on my skin. I had never actually had a "lovebite" before.

Seeing as it was my turn, I looked around for a victim.

"Lily! How you feel about torturing your boyfriend?" I asked devilishly.

"Ooo! Sounds fun!" She giggled.

"Okay... This is sort of a dare for you and him at the same time. Again, a 'couple dare'."

She nodded again.

"Take off you shirt and skirt so your only in your bra and underwear."

"But..." she protested, "I'm not wearing a bra."

Lily was never one to wear an article of clothing if she had to. I think she would go naked if people allowed it.

I laughed and told her to take her clothes off anyway.

"Okay.. Now what?" she said, now only in a pair of lacy, low-rise, maroon underwear.

"Sit on Lysander's lap. He's not allowed to touch you until the end of the game or unless something happens to interrupt."

Lily complied and as soon as she rested her head on Ly's shoulder, he grabbed the carpet.

It was Lily's turn. "Roxy. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare. Duh!"

Lily smiled. "I dare you to sneak into the living room —"

"so easy." Roxanne muttered.

"— and steal a bottle of fire whiskey and about eight cups. Without being seen. And that includes your father."

Roxy laughed manically and ran out of the room, humming an odd dissonant tune.

The wait was endless.

Finally, Roxanne stumbled into the room holding a slightly battered but still full FireWhiskey bottle and carrying ten glasses of assorted size and colors.

"I thought I'd bring extra. Just in case." she said. Of course she would bring extra, she's Roxy. She's competitive and an over-achiever when anyone thinks she can't do something.

We poured the drink and distributed them all among the group.

"Emily! You haven't had a turn yet..."

Emily sighed and veered away from her usual route, picking Dare.

"I dare you... To kiss someone of your opposite sexuality. Like, if you're strait, kiss a girl. If you're lesbian, kiss a guy, and if you're bi... Leave us to wonder."

Emily furrowed her brow and and tilted her head forward, resting her head in her palm and tracing the rim of her glass.

Sadly, we were interrupted by a knock on the door. Suddenly, everything was in chaos! I was hurriedly throwing my shirt back on, Lily rapidly pulling her shirt over her head and her skirt up her legs and Alice and Albus were vanishing the cups when we heard a voice through the door.

"I'm not going to come in because I know you're doing something you don't want me to know about," Aunt Audrey's voice sounded trough the door. We all relaxed. "but you have a visitor and it would be nice if you included her. So, I'm just gonna leave and Valerie will stay here."

We summoned the cups and heard footsteps fade away. Lily resumed her half-clothed position on Lysander's lap, and Al slowly opened the door.

Standing in the doorway was a girl of about our age (or possibly older) and our height, with dark brown, perfectly curled hair and a slight figure. She wore a glistening green dress-shirt and dark jeans. From the moment the door opened, it seemed Emily could not take her eyes off of her. But that could not be. Emily wasn't a lesbian, was she? She had liked guys throughout all of her Hogwarts years...

"Hi. I'm Val. Um..."

"We're playing Truth or Dare." said Emily.

Valerie set down next to Em and suddenly she was pulled into a quick and very surprising kiss.

"That was nice." She said bluntly.

Emily grinned. "That was a dare, Val." she said.

"Oh." Val nodded sagely and was given a glass of FireWhiskey.

"Your turn. Truth or Dare?" Emily asked.

"Truth." replied Valerie.

"What school did you go to?" Emily asked.

"Oh come on, that's so lame!" someone crowed.

"I couldn't think of anything!" Emily protested.

"I went to a muggle school."

"What?"

"I'm a squib." she said.

How interesting... A squib! And she's not ashamed or anything. All the squibs that I've met have been unwilling to admit their incapability to do magic.

Valerie turned and surveyed the group, looking for someone to ask.

"You." she said, pointing to Scorpius. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." he said, surprising many of us. Scor was more of a Dare person.

"Have you ever had sex before?" she asked, after contemplating for quite a while.

"Er... No. I don't think so..." he said hesitantly.

"What do you mean, 'You don't think so'?" I asked, outraged.

Either he had or he hadn't. And if he had, then that meant he had been lying to me! I wasn't necessarily mad that he _had_ had sex, just that he hadn't told the truth. I mean, I *would* prefer to be his first, but...

"Well, there was this one time during Hogwarts that we got drunk and I'm not entirely sure what happened so..."

"Scorpius, nothing happened at that party. To you, I mean. Tons of other people did stuff that they regretted, but you didn't. I remember." I said.

"What do you mean? You weren't at that party."

"Yeah, I was. You were just too drunk by the time I arrived that you didn't remember."

"Oh. Okay." Scor said, heaving a relieved sigh.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and the game continued much in the same manner until Lysander practically jumped Lily. I mean, come on. He's got a half-naked girl sitting on his lap. I'm surprised he resisted this long. Before they could get so far as ripping their clothes off, a shout from outside interrupted their progress.

"You kids had better not be doing something naughty!"

That was Aunt Ginny's voice. It sounded teasing, but even so, I don't think she'd actually approve of her daughter sitting almost-naked on a guy's lap. Even if that guy was someone she had known since he was bumbling around, an itty bitty baby, saying his first word (nargle), and performing accidental magic. We quickly banished the half empty FireWhiskey bottle and the cups, then set about trying to look as decent as possible. Which, in all truth wasn't very decent considering the circumstances.

She opened the door, "What's going on?"

"Nothing..." we all chorused.

"Okay... I don't believe that, but the we're counting down the New Year so I'll let you off." she said, winking.

We all hurried outside to the living room where there were so many people, you couldn't see the walls. The couches were crammed, people were sitting on the floor and in people's laps. I grabbed Scorpius by the hand and dragged him over to a corner that was the last bit of free space left.

TEN

Albus and Alice sat down on a spare bit of couch and Lily and Lysander disappeared out of sight.

NINE

Emily shuffled about in the middle of the room and Val managed to untangle herself from her family to drift over to her.

EIGHT

Scorpius enveloped me in a hug and I confirmed that yes, of course I want a new years kiss.

SEVEN

Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, and Mum and Dad were laughing over champagne and reminiscing about their Hogwarts years. Uncle Neville and Aunt Hannah joined the group, along with Luna who was towing her husband along by the hand.

SIX

Roxy was conversing halfheartedly with her mother and looking about the room for someone to prank.

FIVE

Emily and Alice exchanged glances. Val tugged Em's sleeve and whispered something in her ear. Em flushed and looked down. Alice immediately started gushing to Albus, who wasn't listening.

FOUR

Lily and Lysander reappeared, holding hands.

Scorpius gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and glided over to Rolf Scamander, who was standing at the sidelines of the DA huddle next to him. I followed after Scor.

THREE

I grabbed Scorpius's arm before he could reach Rolf and spun him around to face me.

Emily and Val hugged in an extremely intimate and utterly confusing manner.

Alice and Albus decided the now was the time to start snogging, as they couldn't wait for two more seconds.

TWO

I looked into Scor's eyes. "I love you" I told him.

"I love you, baby." I distinctly heard Lysander say to Lily.

"I really like you, Valerie." Emily muttered in her ear.

ONE

"I love you too," Scorpius replied. And then he kissed me.

"Sweetie, I love you more." Lily whispered. And then she kissed him.

"Just like?" said Val. And then she kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Second chapter, anyone? Wanna know what happens in the morning? <strong>

**Review and let me know!**

**Also, constructive criticism is always helpful for growing authors like me! Please review or PM me to explain anything that you have problems with. Also, I tolerate flames, but don't be nasty to me just for the sake of doing it. If you don't like these pairings or femslash or something then that's your problem and is something I have no control over. Anyway, constructive criticism is different than flames. CC is offering advice to help the author get better, while flaming is bashing an author for no purpose other than bashing them. **

**Thank you fro taking the time to read my story!**


	2. The Morning After

**'LO, Y'ALL. I'm back for CHAPTEEEER TWOOOOOO! YAY! So, (pleasepleaseplease**) Review! I know some people accidently click on this story, but for those who read with out reveiwing, please take the time to tell me what you think. If you don't like it, tell me. If you love it, tell me. If you think it could have been better, tell. Please. I know I'm begging here, but... ****

****Sorry for the annoyance. I hate it when authors beg. It gets annoying. Yeah. I can't believe have stooped so low! Gasp! ****

****DISCLAIMER: I don't won roses, Roses, scorpions, Scorpiuses, mothers, Mums, clothes, letters, apples, apple trees, The Malfoy Manner, or any other part of he fictional world of Harry Potter. Thus, I am not J.K. Rowling, will never be, do not pretend to be, and do not want to be. (Who am I kidding, of course I want to be J.K. Rowling! She's a millionaire or what ever!) Nor do I own any of the associates or Harry Potter, Warner Bros., or anything else for that matter. In fact, I don't even my tooth brush. Technically, it is my parents'.****

* * *

><p>I woke up slowly and took in my surroundings. The morning sun streaming in through the window, the piles of dirty clothes in the corners, the rose on my windowsill... Wait, rose on my windowsill? What?<p>

I sat up quickly and hurried over to the window. Next to the rose was a folded, simple peice of parchment. I unfolded it with excitement, a grin unfurling across my face before even reading its message.

This reminded me of you.

XOXO Love, Scorpius

That was all it said. I picked up the rose next, stopping to smell it and then gazed at it. A fresh flower, with very sharp thorns and few dew drops on the petals. Very funny, Scorpius. I huffed in annoyance, but I was really jumping around giddily I my head. I was a hopeless romantic at heart, but no one knew except for Scorpius. I tucked the rose behind my ear, being careful of the thorns, and searched for something to wear for the day before remembering The Dare. I groaned. This was going to be a long day.

I picked up the shirt Roxy had gotten me for my birthday as a joke. It was a simple, black v-neck teeshirt, but was revealing. I put on a black bra to wear along with it and slipped it over my head. It didn't look too bad. At least, not like some of the things Lily wears. I looked to see if you could see the hickey Scor gave me.

You couldn't.

I sighed. This was going to be a very long day.

I rummaged through my closet and pulled out a long sleeve top with a scooping neck that I had bought without trying it on first.

You could see the hickey, all right. And it had gotten darker overnight. Now it was a purple color.

I put on a pair of jeans and grabbed a sweater. I might as well get this over with.

Before even making it down the stairs, I was bombarded my cousins of all shapes and sizes.

This was going to be a very, very long day.

Lily, who had jumped on me first, moved off and immediately gave me a once over and decided she needed to criticize my outfit.

"Nice." she said. Apparently she had no criticism to offer.

I crossed my arms and stalked into the dining room.

People's reactions were as follows:

Mum: "Gasp! Ohmywhatonearthareyouwearing, Rose?"

Hugo: continues stuffing his face and staring off into space.

Dad: "DID YOU HAVE SEX WITH SOMEONE? You had sex! My daughter is defiled! Who did this to you? I want to castrate him and then possibly rip his head off."

(Or something along those lines...)

Aunt Ginny: "Are you trying to be like Lily? Because if you are, you should wear something more slutty. No offense, Lil. You know I love you."

Uncle Harry: Uh... I'm just gonna eat my toast and pretend my family isn't crazy.

Uncle George: "Nice shirt."

Uncle Percy: "Tut tut. That's a bit inappropriate, Rosie."

(Me: "DON'T CALL ME ROSIE!")

Aunt Audrey: "Ooo! Cute shirt, Ro!"

(Me: "DON'T CALL ME RO!")

The rest of the family: Cool. This bread is yummy.

Basically, exactly what I expected. Except for one thing…

Scorpius: "I like your shirt, Rosie. Oh, and the rose in your hair."

Scorpius is here?

I ran up to him and leapt, knocking him over in a bear hug, and kissing him.

"It's great to see you too, Ro." he said, chuckling.

"How come he gets to call you nicknames?" my family whined.

"Because he's my boyfriend." I said, "Obviously."

My father started to say something, but was cut off by the rest of my family.

"But we're your _family_!" they chorused.

"Yes, but he's the love of my life."

"HE HAD SEX WITH YOU?" Dad yelled.

"No!" I shouted back. "It was a dare!"

"He had sex with you as a dare?" he asked, appalled.

"No! This," I gestured to my hickey and shirt, "Was a dare."

"Ooooooooohhhhhh!" my whole family, except for those who had been in on the dare, made realizations.

I rolled my eyes. I turned to Scorpius. "What are you doing here, anyway?" I asked him.

"To eat delicious breakfast, duh!" He said, jokingly.

"No, really."

"I came to see if you wanted to go to my house?" He asked hopefully.

"I'm going to meet your parents?" I squealed, both excited and afraid.

"No. They're out today." he said. I sighed in disappointment.

Malfoy Manor wasn't so bad, actually. A few rooms were blocked off, some even destroyed to almost-nonexsistence, most particularly what Scorpius told me used to be the drawing room. Signs around it and on the door told visitors to "Go away", "Back off", "Don't go in here", "It's dangerous here", etc. Scor told me his mother destroyed all the rooms after her and Draco's marriage.

After a tour of the rest of the Manor, we ventured out into the Gardens and Orchards. We eventually small section of apple trees that were currently in bloom.

"It's beautiful here." I said, spinning around and throwing my head back.

"You're beautiful." Scorpius said, stepping forward to catch me around my waist.

My momentum from spinning caused us to stumble and fall in the roots of a nearby apple tree. We caught our breath, our bodies suddenly touching and faces mere inches apart. Scorpius reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too, Scorpius." I breathed, and kissed him.

We spent hours in the apple trees, chasing each other, talking, and kissing. As it turns out, today was not a very long day at all. In fact, it flew by way too fast.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks sososo much for reading! If you will please review, It will make me very happy! If you could offer any constructive criticism, that would be so wonderful. <strong>


End file.
